1. Field
The disclosed technology related to display devices, and more particularly, to pixel circuits and organic light emitting display devices including the pixel circuits.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel display (FPD) technologies having reduced weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. By way of example, FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light through the re-combination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays have high response speed and are driven with low power consumption.
In general, an OLED display may be either a passive matrix type display (PMOLED) or an active matrix type display (AMOLED) according to a method of driving the display.